halofandomcom-20200222-history
Matchmaking
Matchmaking is a system that allows players on Xbox Live to be matched with other, random players for online game play. Halo Halo: Combat Evolved did not have a matchmaking system. However, Halo PC allows players to select a game from a large list and enter it. Halo 2 Halo 2 has a system of matchmaking integrated into its Xbox Live feature. There are two options, Optimatch and Quickmatch. Optimatch allows players to select a type of game from a playlist, while Quickmatch simply places you into the last used playtype. Playlist In Optimatch, there is a list of different types of matches you can enter. Ranked: * Team Skirmish * Team Snipers * Double Team * Team Slayer * Team Hardcore * H2 Challenge Unranked: * Rumble Pit * Team Training * Team SWAT * Big Team Battle Removed: * Clanmatch * BTB Slayer * BTB Skirmish * Team ActionSack * Rumble Hardcore * Rumble Training * Head to Head * Multi-Team * 6 vs 6 Each type has different game types, maps, weapon sets, and other specifics about it, allowing players to select a specific one. Rank For the "ranked" game types (see above), a player has a stat between 1-50. When entering any of the above ranked game types, they are matched with players around their own rank. If the player wins, the Matchmaking software calculates how many experience points he or she wins. Likewise, if a player loses, the Matchmaking software deducts a certain amount of experience points from the player. The person's rank cooresponds to the amount of experience points that they have. Unranked games do not effect experience points/ranks, and you can be put together in a game with any player. These game types disregard rank. Note: You cannot bring guests (people who are on your Xbox console along with you) into ranked games (however you can have them in unranked games). You can send other players invites to go into ranked Matchmaking with you. However, if there is a drastic difference between the ranks of the players in your party, the player with the highest rank is used for searching for the games. Halo 3 You can choose from two types of matchmaking, ranked and social, each having different gametypes. Guests can only enter social matches. Bungie also puts special events into matchmaking first seen on Halloween with the living dead playlist, this was also the first time forged maps were use hinting that more playlist will come along with the holidays. These special events only occur for a short amount of time, usually during the celebration of their respective holiday. Unlike Halo 2, if a party has a high variability of player levels in the playlist being played, it will acknowledge it as a "mixed party" and will attempt to match with another party(ies) of a similar mix of ranks between the players. Playlist Hardcore: (Ranked) * MLG (May 2008) * Team SWAT (May 2008) Ranked: * Lone Wolves * Team Slayer * Team Objective * Team Control (Removed May 2008) * Team Doubles * Ranked Big Team * MLG (moved to hardcore in May 2008) Social: * Rumble Pit * Big Team Social * Social Slayer * Social Skirmish * Multi-Team * Rocket Race Special: * Living Dead (Halloween)(Double EXP Weekend) * Downloadable Content (DLC) * Valentine's Day Massacre (Valentine's Day) * Grifball (Double EXP Weekend) * Team SWAT (Double EXP Weekend) Removed: * Social Doubles * Team Tactical * Team Hardcore (Halo 3) * Team Control (May 2008) Trivia *Bungie gave Recon armor to the first person to reach the 5 star general rank in Halo 3. Related Links *Multiplayer *Xbox Live